


The Young Shepard

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Pre-War, Young Kaidan, Young Shepard, foster father Anderson, foster son Shepard, some made up training school, they meet before mass effect 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 他们第一次见面的时候Shepard是一个怒气冲冲的少年，Kaidan是——Kaidan拒绝认为自己是个老妈子。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 3





	The Young Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Happy N7 Day!

Kaidan Alenko觉得自己浑身上下黏答答的。汗珠扒拉着他的脸颊往下滑，不悦的汗味热烘烘地裹着他，与此同时，他的胃袋正因为饥饿而逐渐蜷缩，像是被拳头握住反复揉搓。他想要痛痛快快洗个澡：打开莲蓬头，把水压调到最大。只除了一件事——更衣室里人声鼎沸，人人都想要第一个冲进隔间。他看着一排排衣柜边缘攒动的脑袋，预测了一下被推搡着举步维艰的场景，叹了口气转身朝角落走去。年轻的异能者恨不得能支起护盾把所有的吵嚷打闹都从他的周身轻巧地弹开。最远处墙边的位置天然地自带一股冰凉的霉味，他皱着眉小心翼翼地捏着洗漱包把物品搁进储物柜，扯下肩头的毛巾，打算把被臭汗黏在身上的作训服从皮肤上撕下来。

墙根一团挪动的黑影让他停下了手中的动作。

Kaidan从柜门后伸长了脑袋探过去，墙下坐着一个看起来瘦巴巴的人，他正往回缩起双腿，在脚踝处扎紧的裤子看起来有些不合身，裤管空荡荡的，Kaidan忍不住想要摸摸他头发剃得几乎贴近头皮的脑袋。他正坐在椅子上，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着面前的长椅，又像是在对一排排金属物件及其后头整个吵吵嚷嚷的环境表达无人接收的愤怒。适应了室内光线后Kaidan不由注意到对方剑拔弩张的神情，他的眉毛浓黑粗粝，像是两把小刀插在额头，双手肘杵着大腿，有些过于用力以至于身体前倾、脖子伸长。他的背心被汗水浸成深绿色，贴着身体，从肩头延展而出的两条胳膊精瘦修长，常年的日晒让手部的颜色比脖子以下的部位深了不少。尽管如此，Kaidan依旧认为他比自己年纪小点——这样年轻的身体却耸起肩膀拉长了脖子，做出一副老态龙钟的样子，让Kaidan有些想笑。

他的确差点笑出来了，男孩在这个时候转头，他显然早就意识到Kaidan的靠近，脸上只有加深的怒气，而没有惊讶。Kaidan扶着储物柜因为生锈而粗糙不平的侧面，他退无可退，也不想回到队友中间被推搡来推搡去，只好轻轻咳嗽了一声，挤出一个友好的笑容。

“介意我……呃，放个东西吗？”

男孩，出乎意料地，没有回答，只是翻了个白眼。很难推测这到底是是容忍还是驱逐。Kaidan有点拿不准接下来该干什么。他想了想，决定不要放纵对方的自以为是。于是他自顾自坐在了下来，弯腰试图在不费神解开鞋带的前提下把靴子脱下。正当他可笑地蹬着腿抓着鞋子的侧面往外揪的时候，他听到身侧传来细细簌簌的声音。Kaidan想起农场的马厩边小动物匍匐在草地里谨慎前行的动静，但这里没有阳光和草屑，只有湿哒哒的地板和惨白的室内光源。他微微侧头——就像是为了不要把草丛里的小动物吓跑——往墙角瞥了一眼。男孩已经挺直了身体，他的手扶着膝盖，嘴巴抿成一条直线，一双亮闪闪的眼睛正看着Kaidan，显然正认真观察Kaidan的动作，像是从没见过对自己的靴子这么不耐心的人。他大概没有想到Kaidan会忽然回头，惊诧地往后缩了缩脖子。Kaidan注意到男孩剃得短短的头发茬在额头的左侧被一道伤疤突兀地切开了一个豁口。男孩保持着眉头紧皱的样子，看得Kaidan脑袋发疼。甚至，他浓密的眉毛几乎都要锁在一起了，这让他原本干净利落的脸部线条看起来凌厉了不少。凶巴巴的——Kaidan在心里撇撇嘴。

尽管觉得自己十分无辜，Kaidan还是不太愿意放弃这个难得清静的小角落。“或许你需要独处……对不起？”他以退为进，露出一个友好的微笑。

男孩猛地低下头看向脚边的垃圾桶，半张侧脸和明亮的眼睛被阴影挡住。“没事。随便。”他的回答在嘴巴里打了个滚，Kaidan差点没有听到他在讲什么。

得到了男孩的首肯，他满意地低下头继续和靴子作斗争。直到这个时候Kaidan才又回神想起自己依旧打颤的双手，他捏着拳头深吸一口气，决定向鞋带投降。或许他从来就不该把鞋带绑得这么紧，这几乎让他脚背发疼，但他就是忍不住担心在奔跑的过程中发生鞋子被甩飞的窘迫情况。这个担忧很滑稽，但Kaidan确实见过。

男孩忽然站起身，与此同时骤然变暗的视线让Kaidan警觉地抬起头，他顺着男孩有些激动的目光看向走廊。来人抱着双手，抿着嘴打量着两排柜子之间明显不太热烈的场景，他似乎被某些Kaidan遗漏的细节逗乐了，正抿着嘴笑得开心。

“长官！”Kaidan匆匆立正，把堪堪挂在脚上几乎飞出去的靴子死死踩在脚底，“你有什么吩咐，长官？”

Anderson插着腰，随意地挥挥手，拦住了他的敬礼。“放轻松，孩子。”他扫了眼Kaidan依旧僵直的身体不满地叹了口气。Kaidan的手尴尬地浮在脑袋边上不上不下，眼睁睁地看着训练营往日行踪诡秘的老大惬意地背着手走进了这个相对封闭的小小空间。远处的喧嚣吵闹丝毫没有停止，大部分学员对自己毫无节制的成人笑话被长官听了个一清二楚无知无觉。Kaidan意识到Anderson不太可能是闲来无事到浴室散步的。

角落里的男孩很安静，没有做出任何动作，也没有说话。他甚至收敛了自己不知从何而起的脾气，专心地假装自己是一座更衣室墙角里一座突兀的雕塑。Kaidan有些担忧地观察着形势，Anderson看起来就好像正在阳台上欣赏晚霞喝着啤酒吹着小风那么自在，而男孩正抿着嘴撅着下巴，看起来像是有一百句话正在口中横冲直撞将要冲出来，一双蓝色的眼睛闪烁着意义不明的光点。他的个头比Kaidan矮，比起Anderson就更像是大山下一棵刚刚移栽的小树苗。实际上，他看起来像是被狂风吹过后的小树苗。

Kaidan忍不住向后退了一步，他无意卷入任何事件，而且Anderson似乎心情不错。但是没来由地，他忍不住为陌生的男孩担心起来。

“呃，我……“他犹豫地瞥了一眼被Anderson的高大身影堵在柜子间的男孩，“你需要我留下吗？”这句话他当然理智地没有说出口，他莫名地心虚。

“去吧，Alenko。“Anderson愉快地说。他头也不回地招招手，“你今天的表现很不错。”

于是Kaidan利索地抓起自己的洗漱包飞快地跑走了。他强硬地分开正互相甩着毛巾哈哈大笑的同期学员，渴望在湿乎乎的空气堵死自己的气管之前逃到开阔而明亮的户外。

–

“嘿，你知道吗？“

在他踏出餐厅的时候一只手大方地揽住了Kaidan的肩膀，满肚子暖呼呼的食物带来的能量让他差点没能收住左手指尖跳跃着想要释放的攻击。Kaidan叹了口气，责备地看向兴奋的Ashly。

“我不知道我知不知道，你说说看我才知道。“

“那个新来的。“Ashley捏着拳头用大拇指比划身后，Kaidan往她所指的方向看过去，除了正站在沙坑边踢石子的某个眼熟的男孩、一排半死不活的灌木，以及一个切断了电源的清洁机器人什么也没看到。

“嗯哼？“Kaidan瞬间便知晓了答案。他推开Ashley越发热情的拥抱，快步往宿舍走去。八卦新闻可以等，美好的午休不能等。

Ashley吃吃笑着：“那个新来的，他很可爱，不是吗，Kaidan？”

“你疯了？”Kaidan伸手想要捂住Ashly的嘴，他紧张地看向男孩的方向，希望Ashley不要激怒那个仿佛永远都怒气冲冲的男孩。“新来的”正叉着腰歪着头看向他们，眉毛倒立，满脸不耐，蓝色的眼睛里翻滚着的烦躁一如既往。Kaidan低声哀嚎着，“他听到了，Ash，他听到了。”

“这有什么。”Ashley满不在乎地耸耸肩，这世界上大概没有什么女孩不能一抖肩膀就抛弃的尴尬场面，尤其如果那份挥之不去的局促是她自己一手造成的。“诶！新来的！这边！”她朝男孩夸张地挥手。Kaidan震惊地看着男孩直起身，他正大步朝他们走来，目光如炬、步伐急速、来者不善。Kaidan深吸一口气，拉直了身上起皱的外套。

“我不叫新来的。”男孩向他点点头。

他在他们面前站定，Kaidan第一次能够认认真真地在充足的光线下观察男孩的脸，他确实个头不高，Kaidan好笑地发现自己正低着头，但Kaidan觉得他看起来足够老成，能够支撑起随时散而出的那股拒人千里之外的怒火。Kaidan注意到他的上唇斜跨过一道伤疤，就好像额头那一道疤还不够吓人，好事得成双。他正歪着嘴朝Kaidan笑着，舌头有意无意地舔着嘴唇上的疤痕，表情里带着淡淡的挑衅。

“那你叫什么？”Ashly毫不在乎地摆摆手，对男孩身上不安分的气息视而不见，因为她就是有这份奇异的能力，敌方都冲破防线了她还能慢条斯理地用手绢擦瞄准镜。眼下，她专注地挖掘着男孩的私人信息，并采取了幼稚的激将法，“你不说，我就叫你‘新来的’。”

“Shepard。”男孩——Shepard满不在乎地耸耸肩。

Kaidan的求知欲忽然怎么压制不住：“你的名字……只是Shepard？”

像是终于意识到Kaidan的存在，男孩侧身扭过头，惊讶地看着他挑起一边的眉毛。“Shepard，只是Shepard。”他说话的样子不像是躲开询问而像是确认一个事实。忽然间他和Kaidan站得很近，男孩的眼睫毛几乎要扇到他的下巴上。他打量着Kaidan，从肩膀到头发梢，仔细得像是在排查地雷区，Kaidan忍不住屏住了呼吸。Shepard的眼睛里清晰地反射着Kaidan因为过于紧张而抿起的嘴角——他们站得有“那么”近。Shepard露出一个Kaidan绝不会误认做是逗乐打趣的笑容，洁白的牙齿被晌午的阳光照射得闪闪亮亮。

“你有意见？”男孩的笑容传递着无声的讯息。

“嗯，Shepard，好的。”Kaidan抓抓脸。他绝望地瞥了眼Ashley，姑娘抛来一个兴致勃勃的笑容。好的，我被抛弃了。Kaidan在心里偷偷翻了个白眼。他想对男孩说，放轻松，我们又不是在执行任务。但男孩看起来似乎正深陷只有他自己才能感受到的战争中，他有些担心自己在战场上被男孩摆在了哪一个阵营里。

在他想出安然退场的办法之前，男孩忽然放松了下来，他后退一步，一股小风钻进他们之间骤然拉开的空间，Kaidan起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Shepard咬着嘴唇，朝他点点头，然后又向Ashley抬了下脑袋。他摆弄自己躯体的样子活像是抽筋。

“我该走了，Alenko, Williams。”然后他就转身走开了，仿佛这一次行程的目的就是为了交代自己的名字，满足他们俩的好奇心。

Ashley瞪着男孩的背影，难以置信地捅了捅Kaidan的肋下，即使Kaidan多次告诉她不要这样做，她甚至变本加厉地捶了下Kaidan的肩膀。“他怎么知道你的名字？他怎么知道我的名字？他到底是什么毛病！”

“大概因为你是个大嗓门而我是个异能者？”

Kaidan深吸一口气，猛地闭上不知何时半张着的嘴。他不知道Shepard细瘦脖子上的大脑袋里是不是有毛病，并且——尽管不知道自己如何获得了这份独家待遇，Kaidan现在很确定自己不招Shepard的喜欢了。

–

关于Shepard “我就叫Shepard” Shepard的各种小道消息一度占领着训练营的每一段对话。他似乎和Anderson长官有过不止一次单独交谈的；显然他脾气很差、沉默寡言的；他是一个异能者但更喜欢用枪和脑袋解决问题；他能连续翻十二个白眼；入营的时候拍档案照片，摄影师说“笑一个”然后他的脸就抽筋了。所有的闲言碎语在Kaidan能费劲辨出真假之前很快便被日渐残忍的训练计划所平息。并且，似乎没有人在自由活动时间之外看到男孩，据传闻他能够在脱下盔甲的一刹那融化在空气里。这，Kaidan赌上五个牛肉汉堡，是不可能的。他很肯定如果男孩有凭空消失的能力，那天在更衣室里他会在Anderson开口说话之前直接消失在他们面前。

但就连Kaidan自己也几乎不怎么看到Shepard。

并不是Kaidan觉得对Shepard他有多么特殊。最开始，Kaidan推测自己躲着Shepard走的计划卓然有效。Kaidan Alenko——他见过Anderson和男孩之间奇妙而不太自在的气氛，也第一手体验过Shepard奇异的社交技巧——不知为何笃定自己如果和Shepard打照面超过他吞下三个三明治的时间，就会犯下被Anderson一屁股踹出训练营的事情。他时时刻刻提醒自己努力地在Ashley习惯性招惹祸事的阴云笼罩下努力明哲保身。

接着，Kaidan发现这份努力是相互的。他和Shepard不知怎么地就心有灵犀，一起造就了这个不见面也尴尬十足的场面。毕竟在食堂走廊正中央，一位学员忽然在距离他五米远的地方180°转身快步跺着脚离开的局面并不怎么愉悦。同样不太令人愉悦的是Kaidan身后大呼小叫的Ashley。

“他绝对对你有点想法。”Ashley指着Shepard一骑绝尘的背影揶揄着，而Kaidan还沉浸在男孩猛地顿住脚步后、利落地转身疾走之前甩给他的那措手不及又懊恼悔恨的眼神，这个直至他自尊心的小细节差点就害他漏听了Ashley毫无营养的瞎扯：“认真的，你得回忆一下上次他盯着你的样子——啧，意味深长。”

Kaidan挫败地垂下肩膀，把那些乱七八糟的想法像抖床单一样扫出脑袋，他觉得自己有些头痛：“什么样子？就像是我抢了他盘子里的意面还把咖啡浇在他脑袋上？”

直到他们回到作战训练室，并且不幸和Shepard分到对立小组里，Ashley还不肯放弃这个枯燥生活里难得的谈资。

“你确定他当时真的是想要用嘴巴咬你——妈的三点钟方向是什么东西？——而不是用嘴巴吻你？”

Kaidan翻了个白眼，拧着腰躲到一截水管后面，堪堪避开一颗炸弹。经过Shepard凶恶战术一阵连着一阵的强攻突破，他很确定自己一会儿又要去医务室寻求止疼药的慰藉。

“注意我的六点钟，不然我们都要挂。”

Ashley沉默了一下，然后吹了声口哨，差点吓得Kaidan把友军扔上天：“你的六点钟风景挺好的，线条圆润……”

“Ash！”Kaidan终于咆哮出声，通讯频道外不幸“死了”的战友忍不住支起身体抛来询问的眼神。

他很确信比起“意味深长”那更像“咬牙切齿”；而“吻”和“咬”都是及其不适当的。在被迫与Ashley仔细探讨了这个话题并理清了她被最新一本热卖asari浪漫商战爱情电影搅混的思路后，他们一致同意Kaidan大概无意间触了男孩的霉头——他看起来像是那种奇怪的禁忌点很多的人。或许真的是某个困倦的夜晚Kaidan抢走了最后一份意面并把咖啡杯扣在了男孩的脑袋上——考虑到男孩比他矮了不止一个头的身高。

Ashley担忧地皱着眉毛：“他看起来不像是那种记仇的人，更像是——小心谨慎？你懂的，就像躲在草丛里观察马路对面的小动物。呃，牙齿很锋利的那种野生小豹子？”

Kaidan想起更衣室藏在衣柜阴影下的男孩，套着深绿色的背心，眯起眼睛认真地观察Kaidan笨拙地脱靴子——这不对劲，Kaidan心想，Shepard或许个头稍矮，但他绝对说不上“小”。突然他瞪着自己脚上的靴子忘记了妈妈十几年前是如何教他解鞋带的。

他把这个念头小心翼翼地藏在脑袋里，和Shepard在更衣室里拄着胳膊伸长脖子盯着他的画面，以及在沙坑边踢石子的画面，以及歪着脑袋抿起嘴看着他的画面，以及刚才在作战室门口脱下头盔用手背揉搓下巴的画面——够了，总之他把这些画面摞在一起，然后锁上自己的思绪。

–

除了这样那样关于Shepard的小小插曲之外，Kaidan发现他喜欢训练营。他喜欢模拟战斗（尤其是Shepard和他的小队对战的时候，他忍不住在心里补充）；他喜欢食物供应充足的食堂（尽管咖啡难喝得像是柴油，只有Shepard能站在咖啡机边上一杯又一杯灌着那些深棕色的毒药）；他喜欢闲暇时候在空地散布（有时看到Shepard蹲在岔着腿蹲在沙坑边百无聊赖地捡石子），偶尔参加同期生组织的徒手搏斗竞赛（昨天Shepard穿着绿色背心敞着外套的身影在他的视线边缘一闪而过）。

他把这些关于训练营的快乐小细节告诉Ashley，女孩可有可无地点点头；他又把这些内容写在信里发给远在加拿大的父母，希望这能让他们放心。

“我的生活很充实，教官严格但是友善。每天我们按时作息，生活井井有条。”他想了想，又添上一句，“我很享受在这里的日子。”

Kaidan关上终端，站起身伸了个懒腰。他在这个时候忽然意识到窗外一闪而过的身影——绿色背心，寸头，个头稍矮。

他确信不论如何这都不关他的事。男孩在大楼前停下脚步，缩着肩膀转头朝身后张望着，看起来有些慌乱，他钻进了本应该锁上的侧门。Kaidan知道这意味着什么，某种绝对和“井井有条”相反的征兆。他撑着桌子，克制住心头不清不楚的冲动。他盯着那扇门，“快出来啊。”他绝望地念叨着，“快出来。”

然而几分钟后，几个穿着学员制服的人猫着腰走进了同一扇门。Kaidan一边对自己呵斥着，一边穿上了外套，在他混乱的思绪整理出一个计划之前，他已经站在了门外。

宿舍楼道空无一人，Kaidan很幸运地住在一层楼，这免去了他鬼鬼祟祟蹑手蹑脚下楼梯的麻烦。他双手插在兜里，努力蜷缩着身体贴着灌木丛往教室的方向跑去。大楼黑漆漆的，Shepard和那四五个学员就这么被一口吞进了Kaidan绝不想参合进去的秘密里。他的呼吸声在墙壁间回荡，忽然想起到自己不知道Shepard在哪里，也不知道那几个尾随的人打算干什么。

“蠢死你算了！”他丧气地靠在墙上，试图平复过快的心跳。

他想或许什么事也没有，而他应该回去了。Kaidan刚想起身就被一阵强烈的蓝光笼罩，他猛地闭紧眼睛，听到门后的喧哗声的时候还没能反应过来发生了什么。

他下意识推开身边的门，差点被迎面飞来的椅子撞到走廊上。多年以来的训练让他条件反射般控制住了场面。他看向攻击者的方向，Shepard正张着嘴、瞪大了眼睛看向门口的Kaidan。他平举起的手绷紧，像是攥着看不见的敌人脆弱的脖子。几个人影从另一侧的门边闪过，Kaidan又走上前一步，他踩上了一个软绵绵的东西，有人哀嚎了一声。

Kaidan及时憋住惊叫，他低下头把地上的人拉起来。对方一把推开他权当做是表现自己的感激，头也不回地跑了。

发生了什么？Kaidan想要问。然后他回答自己，当然，不管发生了什么都够所有人在Anderson的办公室好好呆上一阵子了。

他知道Shepard也是一个异能者——更先进的植入体，但那并没有给他的处境带来太大的改善，他亲身体会着这一切，不安与猜测总是对人类异能者如影随形。Shepard在战场上更喜欢用手枪和炸弹而不是“挥挥手，使出个魔法”——他曾无意间听到学员描述他的作战方式。直到刚才他才真真切切地感受到男孩藏在身体里的——能量；怒火；反抗。Kaidan从未见过谁的脸庞在异能跳跃流淌的光芒下还能如此瞩目。只除了Shepard。

他意识到耳边粗喘气的声音并不是自己发出的，Shepard仍然站在原地，忘记了呼吸是鼻子的主要职责而不是嘴巴的。他一抽一吸的时候连带着胸口剧烈起伏，手中的尚且噼啪闪烁的细碎蓝光已然消失，但手指紧绷，似乎骨头要破开脆弱的皮肤划伤所有靠近他的人类。

“Shepard，”Kaidan听到自己轻声说话，仿佛自己的躯壳被另一个冷静成熟的灵魂占领了，因为他听到自己在内心大声尖叫——“不要再来一次了！”——取而代之的是，他正做着自我介绍，“是我。Kaidan。其他人都走了。”

他不确定现在报出自己的名字有什么意义。或许只会让事情更糟糕。会有另一个断掉的脖子和关闭的训练营。Shepard眼睛看着他，蓝色的眼睛比不久前骤然大盛的光芒带着更大的能量席卷了Kaidan。他的呼吸急促短暂，像是风暴一样卷起Kaidan的理智在空中摇晃。意识到Shepard还没有说出一句话，Kaidan发现自己再也忍受不了这份安静。

“你在这儿做什么？”他向Shepard询问目前最无关紧要的问题，“现在已经快要就寝了。”

“你呢？”Shepard的声音硬邦邦地。最起码他的手放下了，Kaidan安慰自己，最起码现在他们都安全了。

“我……呃。”我很庆幸我在这里，Kaidan心想。他攥紧手，他的手掌心湿乎乎冷冰冰的。“你受伤了吗？——你没事吧？”

Shepard看起来没有受伤，但离“没事”还差个十万八千里。男孩很快意识到自己被Kaidan一路跟踪到这里。他的脸色骤变，有那么一瞬间Kaidan以为自己要被扔到天花板上。但Shepard忽然泄了气，他咚地一声一屁股坐在地上，脑袋靠着墙壁，任由Kaidan居高临下地看着他。

“听着，在你告诉我怎么回事之前我不会告诉——”

“我没想干坏事只是——”

他们同时停了下来，Shepard听到了Kaidan的承诺，Kaidan——Kaidan听到了男孩声音里的局促不安。

“当然，”Kaidan的声音前所未有地温和，就好像Shepard是农场里被邻居坠毁的飞行器吓得两腿打颤的绵羊，而不是一个刚刚差点把教室里的桌子撕碎的失控的异能者。“当然，你不会干坏事。”

有那么一瞬间Kaidan看到的不是Shepard，不是这个蜷缩在墙角正用蓝色的眼睛无措地打量着自己的手的男孩；他看到的是另一个孩子，头发更长，眼睛的颜色更深，他也在打量着自己的手：看看手背，又攥紧手心，倏地松开手，手指一根根撑直。Shepard看起来像是憎恨自己的手；Kaidan记得那样的情绪。一份渴望：渴望摆脱那只可怕的手。

Shepard的手垂到了身边，像是被大风折断的树枝。他打量着狼藉的教室，又看向Kaidan，“看看这，你确定我不会干坏事？”Shepard无声地看着他，用现实的证据挑战Kaidan的观点和耐心。

“当然。”Kaidan的灵魂回到了自己的躯壳里，尖叫消失了。他听到自己的声音冷静而平稳，因为他说的就是他心想的，他希望也有一个人对另一个男孩这样说，“你不想伤害他们，对吗？”

–

他不确定自己的怒火指向了谁，是频繁骚扰欺侮男孩的学员，还是选择私了解决一切的Shepard。

“你得告诉教官，”Kaidan觉得自己像是趴在床脚边绝望地想要把床底下的小狗往外拉并尽量避免被恶狠狠咬上一口。他试图传递自己情绪里积极正面的部分：“那些人铁定会被踢出去的。”

“然后让Anderson知道？”Shepard的重点十分奇异跳跃，他抿着嘴摇摇头，眼睛死死盯着脚边的地砖，此刻他想要飞天遁地，就是不想走进Anderson的办公室。“我可以自己处理这些，那些人不会再来烦我了。”

“不，他们还会再来找你的。”带着更多的人、用更恶劣的方式，Kaidan悲哀地想着。他想要用胳膊紧紧圈住不爱穿外套的男孩，他正不受控制地打着哆嗦。取而代之的是，他抱住了并拢的膝盖，学着Shepard的样子把自己缩得更小一些。

男孩转过头认真地看着Kaidan，带着一如既往态度缜密的方式在Kaidan的脸上搜寻着什么。Kaidan没有动作，他仍然尝试和Shepard分析情况。

“你不是主动挑起事端的——对吧？Anderson不会处罚你——呃，不会给你太严重的处罚，或许你会被派到厨房削一阵子土豆……”Shepard开始龇牙咧嘴，Kaidan瘪瘪嘴，“其实削土豆还挺有趣的。”

说服他人不是Kaidan的强项——听听他都说了些什么。Kaidan痛苦地揉着脸，疲倦在最初的震惊消退后一点点蔓延而上，只要稍微松懈，他能靠着桌角当场睡着。他深吸一口气，意识到自己的心跳很快。坚持住Alenko，他心想，男孩需要你的经验。

不久后他就会开始质疑自己的判断力了。

Shepard显然被别的事情占据了心思，他凑近了过来，跪在Kaidan身边直起身体，露在背心外面的胳膊贴着Kaidan的外套贴着Kaidan的手臂，热烘烘的体温顺着Kaidan的神经末梢钻进皮肤里。Shepard眨眨眼，他的眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶的，Kaidan适应了手电筒昏暗光线后再次清晰地看到眼睫毛遮掩下那些蓝色的细细的眼眸纹路。

Shepard的嘴唇苍白。他该学会照顾自己，多喝水，多吃水果，Kaidan心想，并且他要学会尽量不去舔嘴唇上的伤口。Shepard用牙齿咬下了嘴唇上的死皮。在稍纵即逝的一瞬间他的嘴短暂地红润了起来。

“呃。”Kaidan咽下喉咙里忽然变成肿块的话语。

Shepard笑了起来。“谢谢。”他说。这是他们相识以来最为真诚的一个笑容。然后他伸过脑袋亲了一下Kaidan的嘴唇。

除了一瞬间若有若无的压力以外什么也没有——什么也没有。Kaidan短暂地迷失在其中，他努力抓住不足一秒的感受，却什么也没抓到。

Shepard撤回身体，动作敏捷得像是早有预谋。他们之间忽然间隔了一块砖的距离。友情之吻。Kaidan巩固自己的下意识的结论，但是Shepard的脸迅速红了起来。首先，这让Kaidan不得不放弃自己对事件的定性；其次，Kaidan发现自己正缓缓打开脑海里那把锁，把满脸通红的Shepard和更衣室里剑拔弩张的Shepard沙坑边发呆的Shepard清晨独自在操场跑步的Shepard摆在一起。

最后，Kaidan发现自己把那把锁和钥匙丢掉了。

Kaidan张了张嘴，发现自己脑袋里唯一的念头是：“如果我为你作证，你愿意去找Anderson吗？”

Shepard严厉地看了他一眼，他又恢复了白天那副若有所失又怒气冲冲的样子。不知怎么Kaidan竟然在他一如往常凶狠的神情里看出了慌乱。

“任何人，”男孩坚定地强调，“除了你和我，还有那群——谁也不必知道这件事。”他看着Kaidan，眼中流露出犹豫：“对吗？”

那是一个无声的询问。Kaidan想要摇头。他发现自己的脖子僵硬，在貌似意外的亲吻后仍然保持着仰头的姿势。Shepard在寻求他的肯定，在期待一个美好的相安无事的幻觉，而Kaidan痛恨自己陈述的现实：“不。Shepard，一定会有人说出去的，迟早会有人知道的——很多、很多人。”

“是你吗？你会说出去吗？”

上一秒Kaidan在处理一个失控边缘的异能者，下一秒Kaidan就被该异能者亲了一下（这再一次证明Ashley永远是正确的），接着，Kaidan开始和这位行事不按常理出牌的异能者讲道理。

或许他远远低估了训练营生活能有多么精彩纷呈。

Shepard耐心地等待Kaidan的回答，他们沉默着，进行一场多维度多目的的拉锯战。Shepard一动不动，他的优势在于他不会头痛，也不是特别困。甚至，他似乎兴奋了起来，Kaidan能听到男孩的头脑里有一百个念头正在疯狂地转动，而他只能勉强猜测其中一两个想法。而Kaidan的劣势在于他过于丰富的经验；在于他不喜欢撒谎，但他不想让男孩失望。

“如果……”他听到自己不情不愿地说，“如果真的什么事情都没有发生。”

Shepard赢了。各个方面上。他高高兴兴地站起身，把Kaidan拉起来，他们盯着彼此的脸发了会儿呆，然后Shepard把Kaidan拉到他的身前。无疑这对于他来说是一个收获颇丰的夜晚。Shepard踮起脚的时候Kaidan下意识低下了头，就好像他清楚地知道要发生什么，就像他不久前下意识抬起头那样。他们的嘴唇碰了碰，又碰了碰，然后Shepard把Kaidande脑袋摁到自己面前开始用牙齿咬他的嘴唇。Kaidan的思绪漂移了一下：所以他既想要吻我，又想要咬我。然后Shepard的舌头钻了进来，粗糙的、湿润的舌头——

妈的。Kaidan礼貌地把咒骂留在心里。如果Anderson发现这一切——他就要和Shepard以及那群蠢货一起被Anderson一脚踹出去了。

–

早晨他被尖锐的吹哨声震醒。这说明他睡过了自己的闹钟，并由此推导出一个悲伤的结论：他的头确实疼得厉害。Kaidan匆匆把自己塞进制服里，因为没有解开鞋带，他在穿靴子的时候花费了好一番功夫。他冲出房间的时候差点撞上正站在走廊上抱着胳膊的Shepard。

“你不……？”他没有来得及把话说完。Shepard的手指短暂滑过他的手掌心，灼热的温度一闪而过。Kaidan瞪大了眼睛，他没来得及看清男孩的表情，但他确定自己捕捉到了一个真切的笑容。接着Shepard戴上帽子跑走了，瘦窄的背影消失在门口。

整个早上他忍不住捏紧拳头，就像是要留住一瞬间的接触。Kaidan试图用手中的手枪替代Shepard的手指，没有经过调整的武器后坐力一如既往地让他手臂发麻，他吃痛地摘下手套，惊奇地发现自己的手掌心没有淤青骨头也没有断裂。他抬起头，想要在人群里寻找Shepard标志性的寸头，Ashley拍了拍他的肩膀：“一会儿见。”

“回见。”他漫不经心地回答。

Shepard的队友正打闹着往门口移去，Kaidan疑惑的视线从他们的脸上一一扫过，又回到逐渐空旷的教室里。Shepard消失了。他抹去眼角的汗水，觉得自己的胃开始下沉。早上Shepard还在他的门口，用神采奕奕的蓝眼睛向他无声地打招呼。他知道Kaidan在哪一扇门后面，Kaidan却觉得Shepard此刻不在任何地方。Kaidan烦躁地用手指梳着头发，忽然间他的手心比往常要空上许多，他需要一把枪，一支笔，任何他能够抵住掌心血管突突跳动的物件。Shepard有麻烦了。他很确信。他起身往医务室的方向走去。

“迟早的事。”他发现自己正对着空气喃喃自语，“迟早会有人发现的。我早就告诉你了。”

Shepard的身影总是比别人好辨认些。他正站在医务室门口，百无聊赖地踩着脚底下自己的影子。Kaidan藏在货物箱后，他犹豫地探出身向男孩挥挥手，不愿意招惹更多的注意。Shepard就像是收到了私人电台信号一样迅速抬起头。他机警地左右查看了一番，朝Kaidan摆摆手。

Kaidan不知道“坚定的拒绝”和“我去为你作证”用手语怎么表达。他只知道“我给你打掩护”和“你从后巷溜走”怎么比划。但在他学以致用之前，Shepard急躁地朝他甩了甩手。就像是被男孩当胸猛地推了一把，Kaidan一个趔趄。他耸耸肩，想要表现得满不在乎，然后他咬牙切齿地走开了。

–

他在走廊上来回踱步，努力维持自己不发光的冷静状态，在日常保持凉爽状态的室内一个劲冒汗，他的呼吸在墙壁间回荡，最终砸进他的耳朵里。Shepard从走廊尽头冒出来的时候Kaidan猛地刹住脚，尽管他们之间隔着大概十来米的距离，Kaidan克制住伸手把男孩直接拉到跟前的冲动。Shepard看起来有些挫败，他的T恤松松垮垮地垂在肩膀上，被通风管道的小风吹得微微摇摆。Kaidan朝他招招手，Shepard歪着头，在脑袋里思忖着一些他无法琢磨的问题。半晌后向着Kaidan耐心地举在半空中召唤的手走去。

他们一前一后走进宿舍，Shepard的脚几次踩上他的脚后跟。一进门Shepard就弯身倒在床上。他依偎着堆在床架上的一团被子，亲昵的样子仿佛那一坨歪歪扭扭的绿色块状物是另一个人。

此刻Kaidan可以说很多话。比如：如果一个人被异能者毫无保留地高高抛起又砸到课桌椅上，他肯定会在晨训的时候被校医发现，校医肯定会觉得此事可疑，而可疑的事情在军事训练营里当然值得大查特查。比如：我早就告诉你了，可你又倔又傻。又比如：你该叠好你的被子，整理你的内务，即使现在这个时间点没有人查岗，但万一呢？

大概感受到了Kaidan不满的情绪，Shepard在床上挣扎地挪了挪，活像砧板上半死不活的鱼。他透过半垂的眼帘看向Kaidan。Kaidan意识到Shepard总是有不由自主地摸着额头上的伤口，仿佛在确认那道疤还在不在那里，仿佛在反复体会那细微的手感究竟有什么不同。此刻他正弓着背蜷缩在床上，他的手一如既往，无意识地在额头上画着微小的图案。

“Anderson说了什么吗？”

Kaidan尽量随意地抱着胳膊靠在墙上，让自己听起来既不过分关切又不像是来找消遣的。但他脑海里塞满了猜测和忧虑，Kaidan在心里叹气，觉得自己快要长出白头发。他没有想到这件事情发生的基础是Shepard为本人定制的各种专属麻烦属于Kaidan的管辖范围。他就这样理所当然地在地上画了个圈，然后开始把Shepard的各种事务往自己的领地里搬。

Shepard抬起头，他又在舔嘴唇上的疤了。那一块小小的结痂在柔软的嘴唇上格外突兀，Kaidan曾经亲自体会过。“没什么。”Shepard看起来有些游离天外，“没什么重要的。”

Kaidan终于忍不住把憋在胸口那口气叹了出来，他知道让Shepard说出点什么很难。男孩少言寡语，而且日后他会发现——最开始Kaidan对此也难以置信——Shepard似乎更热衷于听别人向他倾诉，甚至会主动提出各种问题来诱使对方说出更多藏在心里的念头。Shepard在床单上蹭蹭脑袋，他的眼神在昏暗的室内闪烁着，像是海面上的浮冰。Kaidan知道自己问不出更多的话了。他扳直肩膀，让没说出口的疑问从肩头掉落。

“好吧，你说没事就没事。——你吃饭了吗？”

“听着，我不是——”Shepard从床上蹦了起来，急切地朝他伸手，枕头掉在地上，Kaidan反射性拾起来摆在床头，还拍了拍。Shepard像是要握住他的手肘又像是想要拦截Kaidan手中的枕头，最后那只手落在床单上，虚隆起一座小山。“真的没什么事。”他小声说。

Kaidan抬起头，一时间对着那双认真的眼睛说不出话。Shepard看起来很紧张，他不像是稳稳当当坐在床垫上，而是踩在两条软绵绵的弹簧上，稍微一点外力他就摇摇欲坠，让Kaidan除了点点头表达自己的信任不忍心做出别的举动。

“好的，好的。”他轻轻碰了碰Shepard的肩膀，想让他放松下来。“嘿，我没有别的意思。只是你知道的，有什么事情别憋在心里，好吗？”

他想说，你可以告诉我所有事：大事小事，任何事情。但他怀疑Shepard心中对事件大概没有太多详细区分，所有的事情都被他牢牢封在两瓣苍白的、紧闭的嘴唇之后。

Shepard怀疑地看着Kaidan，他的脸上大大方方地写着三个字：“你确定？”他赌气的样子让那高耸的颧骨和凸起的眉骨都柔和了不少，那副怒气冲冲的样子消失了。Kaidan发现他想要摸摸Shepard额头上的疤。

“当然。”他提起嘴角，发现自己的笑容发自真心。

Shepard盯着他。他看着Kaidan的样子让Kaidan想起跳进泳池的一瞬间。最初水面冰冷的冲击之后，浅蓝色的池水迅速地包裹住他。细碎的泡沫附着在他的皮肤上，略微发痒。Kaidan的影子在Shepard眼底的纹路下摇摇晃晃。Shepard闭着眼点点头，他眼中的Kaidan被藏起来了。在Kaidan尚未察觉之前他似乎做了一个决定。

他探出门口看了看走廊，锁上了房门，又抬起胳膊在屏幕上点了几下，吵闹的古典乐忽然间包围了他们，强劲的鼓点一时间把Kaidan敲出了尚且营造出的温馨氛围，Kaidan瞪大了眼睛，有那么一瞬间他不知从何得出了结论，以为Shepard打算邀请他一起跳个舞。Shepard凑近了Kaidan，呼出的热气在Kaidan胸口打了个卷，紧接而来的凉风让他打了个哆嗦。

“Anderson是我的养父。”Shepard轻声说道。“我被他从街上捡了回来——Aria的那条街。”

“Aria？”Kaidan惊奇的声音被一段和声盖过去了，他捂住耳朵把强劲的鼓点挡住，任由男孩抛出的讯息在自己的脑袋里爆炸。

这实际上解释了很多但又什么都没有解释。Kaidan重新审视着Shepard脸上磕磕碰碰的痕迹，他有力但消瘦的双臂，他似乎随时打算破开皮肤刺伤所有人的高颧骨，还有他不安地在地上转换着重心的双脚。

“如果你不知道谁是Aria的话……”Shepard热情地提供帮助，似乎对Kaidan的脑中风暴一无所知。

“我当然知道那是谁。”Kaidan没好气地打断了他。

Shepard挑起眉毛：“名声远播加拿大？“

“对，甚至新加坡。”Kaidan翻了个白眼，瘫坐在了Shepard皱巴巴的床垫上。去他妈的内务规定。Shepard咯咯笑着，把自己摔进了床垫里。他脸上紧绷的线条松懈了下来，甚至他的四肢躯干也变得软绵绵的。他们的手叠着手，Shepard的手指在Kaidan的掌心上微微蜷缩着，他的手臂沉沉压着Kaidan的手臂。

–

Kaidan叹了口气，Shepard一动不动，似乎睡着了。如果摇滚乐对他而言就像是催眠曲，那么Kaidan发自内心地敬佩男孩——或者他只是太累了。

“你想告诉我Anderson说了什么吗？”

Shepard耸了耸肩。“就那些，这个是不对的，那个是不对的——哦对了，他也觉得我该早点告诉他，还你说得对。”

“早告诉你该——等下？”Kaidan猛地支起身体，床架在他身下吱呀呻吟。“Anderson说什么？”

Shepard迎着他震惊的视线舒舒服服地保持着仰卧的姿势，在说出那个既惊人又让Kaidan事后觉得不算特别重要的秘密后，男孩看起来自在了不少。他又耸耸肩，咧起嘴露出一口好牙。Kaidan一把摁住他的肩头，男孩的骨头硌得他手掌生疼。

“你听到了，Kai。”Kaidan打了个哆嗦，他软趴趴地躺倒，觉得有些晕头转向。Shepard听起来苦恼而疑惑，就好像Anderson和他谈话的时候用的是鲜为人知的turian方言，“他说我把事情变得过于复杂了。”

Kaidan不确定这是不是意味着他也可以叫Shepard为Shep，但他更想知道男孩的名字是什么，然后给男孩想出一个尴尬的昵称。想到这里他觉得自己的脸颊由于Shepard手指的触摸开始发热。

“他说得对，事情其实很简单。一开始你就该告诉Anderson，他是你的长官——尤其他是你的养父，如果他的养子被人欺负了，他会想知道的。”

实际上，Kaidan想起更衣室里Anderson打量Shepard的样子，像是在把自己的眼睛当做扫描仪在使用。Anderson除了想要确认Shepard身体状况以外，一定正苦苦思考着怎么才能挖出男孩藏在坚硬的脑壳后面种种逻辑奇异的想法。Kaidan心想只有无知的人会忽略那其中的关心——不，公平地说，还有那些从未切身体会过这份情感的人。他忍不住贴近了Shepard。他的手坚强地钻过Shepard后背与床垫间的缝隙，揽住他的肩膀。Shepard像是对一切毫无知觉。他的眼神在天花板上游荡，如果天花板是透明的，他们现在会看到浅蓝色的天空和丝丝缕缕的云朵。

他们静静地躺了一会儿，在Kaidan想起确认时间之前男孩轻声说：“但他是头儿——是长官。别人会怎么看他呢？”

Kaidan沉默了一会儿，为了Shepard担忧的角度感到惊讶。“我觉得你该对Anderson处理事情的能力有点信心。”最后他说。

Shepard侧身看向他，他用手掌托着脑袋，呼吸喷洒在Kaidan的脸颊上，Kaidan忍不住眯起眼睛，他的思绪在清醒的边缘游弋。

“我不想给他添麻烦。”男孩低声说着，似乎那只是自言自语，一个对自己动机的检视和确认。

“相信我，这对他而言不是麻烦。”

——对我而言也不是麻烦，他再自然不过地想着。Shepard犹豫地点点头，他张着嘴似乎打算说点什么，但又重新低下头看着他，一言不发。他在沉默中等待着Kaidan确认他没有说出口的怀疑。Kaidan忽然感到恼火，对于Anderson没能向自己的养子明确表达这一点而失望。在快要成年的年纪才开始学习如何做一个父亲的儿子实在不能算是正常。Kaidan抹了抹脸，Shepard瞪大了眼睛观察他的动作，大概是无法定义Kaidan的情绪，拿不准该如何反应。

“到这儿来。”

Kaidan伸手揽住男孩的后背。Shepard用手撑着床，他们离的很近，Shepard带着他投下的阴影笼罩着Kaidan。他不应该叫Shepard男孩，Kaidan意识到，Shepard即将踏进他的成年，他几乎能看到Shepard的未来：和他的养父一样加入军队，在训练中变得更高、更强壮。或许他会把头发留长一些，或许他会在身上纹上图案纪念自己的某一个活动。或许他会穿上外套，别上徽章。或许在三十岁之后他会拥有一艘自己的小型军舰。

所有的一切都还没有发生。那么多的“可能”、“或许”，令Kaidan一时间失语。现在Shepard正趴在Kaidan身前，他依旧修长细瘦的手臂在Kaidan的脑袋两边圈出一个小小的空间。他们的呼吸缠绕在一起，Shepard的表情藏在阴影之中。音乐声不知什么时候停了，Shepard凑近了他，在他们嘴唇相触之前又稍微起身撤了回去。

Kaidan开始在心中罗列他确定的事件：

首先，他心想，他很确定Shepard正在心中盘算着另一个亲吻。Shepard似乎打算起身了，他犹豫不决的样子让Kaidan抑制不住地想要叹气。总有人要做点什么，让男孩知道他可以做一些他想要做的事情。于是他伸手将Shepard拉到自己身上。Shepard嘴唇上的血痂在他的脸颊上划过，留下一道看不见的划痕。他的手臂压着Kaidan的胸口，他抱着Kaidan的身体像是要把自己揉进Kaidan的怀中。他们在亲吻，嘴唇吮吸嘴唇，牙齿和牙齿打架。Shepard的手抱紧了Kaidan的脑袋、攥着他的头发，他的腿在Kaidan的腰侧无意识地磨蹭着。Kaidan急促的呼吸和Shepard的呢喃混在一起，Shepard的舌头碾着他的嘴唇，Kaidan感到自己在逐渐漂远，他们像是要融化在一起。Shepard探进他的口中时Kaidan听见Shepard低声说着他的名字。这不太合理，他睁开眼睛。他撞进男孩闪烁着光芒的双眼，他想如果站在观星甲板或者驾驶舱上大概看到的宇宙群星就是这样的风景；

其次，Kaidan心想，如果Shepard拥有了一艘军舰，他发现他希望自己能够站在甲板上——他从未如此确定他想要站在  
“那一艘”Shepard登上的军舰，看着那个成熟的Shepard：结实、高大的Shepard，自信、沉稳的Shepard，或许依旧板着脸留着寸头，依旧坚持让所有人叫他“Shepard”；他希望自己能站在他的身后。

他会想起第一次见面时那个穿着背心，少年老成的男孩。


End file.
